ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
A Mistake
= A Mistake = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Mar 25, 2018, 9:48pm OOC : Note that the events of this post involving Lina take place prior to those described in 'Removed.' - Hansons Apparel, Centrum. Shortly After Noon, August 19th - Emma locked eyes with Emily and forced her most disarming smile. She linked arms with Lina and bustled her over to where the store manger stood. Lina shrugged her off as they came to a halt just a few steps short and for a moment Emma wilted under the twin glares of Emily and Lina. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This was not the day she had planned. "How can I help you miss Gerrit?" The polite edge to Emilys voice sliced through her. "My friend," she indicated Lina, "requires a dress. Something pretty." Emily gave Lina a doubtful look and Lina returned one of grim defiance. Gods these women were born to hate each other and not a word had been shared between them. What had Emma been thinking? Lina could not get involved with the Rising Star, she had all the subtlety of a... of a bloody Skyrider!! Sure when the day came people like Lina would be needed, but until then she would be a liability. Worse that that she would be dead or dragged off to the Black Gallows and who knows what. No. Emily clapped twice and two assistants came running over. She gave them clipped orders to take care of the Lina and a few suggestion bordering on insulting regarding what may or may not suit her. Lina in turn said nothing as she balled her fists until her knuckles went white. Emma stepped up to her side quickly and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Now Lina you promised." Lina made to respond but Emma cut her off, "I need to discuss my account with Emily for a moment and I will be right back to help you out." "Do not be long." Lina said through gritted teeth and Emma flinched as she turned to follow Emily back towards her office. She was going to pay for this. As the office door closed Emily rounded on her, all pretence at civility gone, "What are you playing at bringing her here?" Emma raised her hands, "It was a mistake, she wanted an in, to help and I thought..." "You thought what, that I would risk my neck, risk years of hard work so you could impress your... your..." Emily struggled for the words so Emma provided them. "Lover. My lover Emily yes, and not to impress her, not that." "What then?" "I thought for a while that she could help, having a woman on the inside, a woman that can get access to Elesium. She really wants to help, but..." At the mention of getting access to Elesium Emily looked thoughtful for a moment. They had no operatives in the Roost as far as Emma knew and certainly none of the Skyriders. They were seen as too unpredictable. "So what changed your mind?" Emily asked leaning back on her desk. "The Spider." "What?" "Edward Hanton is sitting across the street drinking coffee and staring at your shop front." "And you still came in here? What were you thinking.." "Oh and how would it have looked if I had seen the man and scampered away with Lina in tow, she is already under investigation." "She is what? and you brought her here?" "Look I am sorry this was a shit move, I didn't know he would be here." Emma fished in her hand bag and pulled out a thick envelope. She passed it over to Emily. "My post party report." Emma explained. Emily did not open the envelope, she simply placed it on her desk and continued to glare at Emma. A minute passed by in silence. It would not pay to leave too quickly and he usual polite conversation seemed a little redundant given the circumstances. "Well I best be off." Emma broke the silence, "My payment." Emily laughed out loud at that, "What a hero you are." she snorted as she reached down into a nearby draw and threw a roll of notes over to Emma. "See that you spend every penny of that on a dress and then get out." Emma flushed as she turned to leave, but paused as her hand reached the door handle. She looked back then, "Yes?" Emily said. "In the envelope is the name of the head of recruitment for the soon to be expanded militia. He is a shy boy, but well equipped." She smiled as she watched Emily fight down her blushing cheeks. "He is a drinking friend of Tate Montclaire and has a very serious gambling problem, he owes thousands to the Clockwork king, and unlike Tate he does not have a rich daddy to pay the bills. Might I suggest..." "Thank you I will pass that information on." Emily cut her off, but she looked thoughtful, and so she should. Emma walked out into the shop with her head held high, but only for a moment. She was greeted with a scene of complete carnage. Rolls of cloth and clothing were strewn everywhere and the two assisstants she had left Lina with were crying. As she got close to them she saw that one of them had the beginnings of a black eye. "Oh for fucks sake." she mumbled as she stepped up to the injured girl. "Where is she?" Emma asked and the girl sobbed a reply, "I only said she had pretty eyes," she heaved a ragged breath and continued, "and she got angry and then one of the customers was rude to her and..." "Here." Emma pressed the roll of cash into the girls hands, "Have that looked at and buy yourself something nice on me." and with that she stormed out of the shop after Lina. She would bloody kill her!